1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable modular container system. More specifically, the invention relates to container modules of horizontal type that can be quickly and securely coupled one on top of the other and in series by means of a plurality of exterior coupling units, thereby achieving a stable and space saving arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when two or more box devices (for example, networking hubs or any other electronic devices) of rectangular shape are stacked on top of each other with the large parallel surfaces lying horizontally, the only supporting and fastening aids that these box devices can rely on are a multiplicity of feet (usually four) directly underneath each said device. Such a stacking arrangement is usually unstable due to the elevated center of gravity, and the electrical wiring of said box devices without first unstacking the pile usually proves to be a big challenge. In some unfavorable cases, the entire pile of stacked box devices might tumble and drop to the ground if someone accidentally tips it over from the side.
Furthermore, most conventional expandable modular container systems for box devices can only be locked in position for one or two directions, thus the integrally formed coupling units of said box devices tend to slip occasionally. In addition, conventional expandable modular container systems are usually excessively complex in their coupling and overall structural design, so the cost of manufacturing is very high. As a result, the consuming public ends up paying a high cost in maintaining the system because it is necessary to replace an entire module when only the coupling elements need replacement.